warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Beastmen Timeline
The following contains a list of events related to the Beastmen, utilising the Imperial Calendar as Beastmen do not keep extensive records about their history. Additional information regarding the Drakwald is also placed here, as the forest realm holds particular significance to Beastmen activity within the Old World. Timeline *-4421 IC -- Alongside Daemons, Mutants and worshippers of Chaos, hordes of Beastmen fight at the Battle of the Isle of the Dead against the Elves of Ulthuan. *-3997 -- Malekith fights alongside the Dwarf High King, Snorri Whitebeard, against a horde of Beastmen besieging Karaz-a-Karak. *–500 -- Humanity rises in the Old World. Numerous warlords, chieftains and petty kings war amongst themselves to establish realms in the northern Old World. Many tribes already live in the Steppes to the north and in the outer lands of the Chaos Wastes. Larger settlements are established along rivers and coastlines. Goblins, Beastmen, and other vile creatures prey upon these scattered tribes. *756 -- The Hellstriders of Sharliss the Damned dart through the trees of the Bloodgrove Forest and fall upon the warherd of Graknor Manrender with flashing blows too quick for the eye to see. Within the hour, over four thousand Beastmen have been skinned alive and nailed to the surrounding trees and herdstones, their howls of agony sending Sharliss' warriors into a blissful state of delirium. *947 -- Bretonnia's northern lands are overrun by Greenskin tribes, as well as Beastmen pouring forth from the Forest of Arden. Around this time, the Norse begin to raid the northern coastal regions and the northern Bretonni tribes are isolated from each other and their lands ravaged. *977-978 -- The Twelve Great Battles. *1106-1110 -- Drakwald succumbs to ever-increasing numbers of Chaos beasts. Count Vilner is slain and his Runefang is sent to the Emperor to hold until a successor claims power. *1124 -- Count Mandred of Middenland rallies the plague-ravaged citizens of the Empire and drives out a massive invasion of Chaotic beasts. Folklore tells that he fights against man-sized rats (earning him the title Mandred the Ratcatcher and Mandred Rat-Slayer), though scholars later dismiss this as myth. Following this campaign he is elected Emperor, holding his court in Middenheim. *1152 -- The assassination of Emperor Mandred. The Elector Counts cannot agree on a successor. Stirland and Talabecland emerge as the strongest claimants and outright war begins between them. *1153-1200 -- Left unsupported, the villages and towns of the Drakwald decline and the ancient woods reclaim the land. Chaotic monsters overrun many settlements and thousands are slain by Beastmen and Goblins. *1414 -- Nordland and Middenland, after centuries of intermittent war, sign an agreement to divide the contested lands of Drakenwald. *1265 -- In a bid to rally support, Count Faulk of Middenland gathers an army to reclaim the Drakwald. Beastlord Kartok Great-horn leads over thirty Beastmen warbands in a temporary alliance, and destroys Faulk's force in the fourth week of its campaign. No survivors return to Middenheim, Kartok is eventually slain in a challenge by the Doombull Urgorgoth. *1520 -- Gorthor the Beastlord, emissary of the Dark Gods and the most deadly Beastman ever to have led his armies from the forest, invades the Empire. His rampaging hordes utterly destroy the city of Hergig and bring two entire provinces to their knees. *1547 -- Count Siegfried of Middenland proclaims himself Emperor. There are now three Emperors. *2025 -- The dread vampire, Vlad von Carstein, is slain by Grand Master Kruger of the Knights of the White Wolf. However, Von Carstein is seen at the head of another army within a year, and Kruger's body is found drained of blood at the base of the Ulricsberg. *2302 -- Great War against Chaos. Ar-Ulric Kriestov leads an army to the relief of Kislev. Beastmen warbands attack Middenheim in their absence, and the siege is not lifted until Ar-Ulric returns at the onset of winter. *2371 -- The marriage of Countess von Bildhofen of Middenland to the first Boris Todbringer of Middeheim. Their son Berholdt becomes the first Todbringer Count of Middenland (the great-grandfather of the present day Count). *2384 -- The Siege of Couronne. *2470 -- Emperor Luitpold and his infant son, Karl Franz, are ambushed in the Reikwald Forest by Beastmen. The Reiksguard bravely defend their lord, but they are butchered by a trio of Ghorgons. Just when it looks as if the Emperor and his son are about to fall to a Minotaur's axe, Wood Elves burst out of the forest and come mysteriously to their rescue, cutting the Beastmen down in a hail of arrows, before vanishing back into the trees. *c. 2512 - 2515 -- In the Forest of Shadows, Ul-Ruk the Red and his warherd join forces with Chaos Lord Mortkin on the promise of great slaughter in Ostland. *2515 -- The Beastlord Graktar destroys the villages of Gorstburg and Leitenbad. He is defeated at the Battle of Helmgart and is forced to fight a succession of challenges to maintain his position. *2516-2517 -- The Beastlord Graktar is defeated in a challenge by Khazrak, who usurps leadership of the warband. Khazrak embarks on a series of bloody attacks across the Drakwald, sacking the settlements of Jagerhausen, Immelscheld, and Arenburg, and completely razing the castle of Graf Sternhauer outside Grimminhagen. *2518 -- Boris Todbringer II initiates a massive purge of the Drakwald, personally taking the eye of Khazrak at the Battle of Elsterweld, who becomes known as "The One-eye". *2519-Present -- Khazrak returns the favour, putting out Todbringer's right eye when he ambushes the Count's army outside Norderingen. The Count's war continues to this day, with a 10,000-crown reward on Khazrak's head. *2521 -- Chaos forces attack key sites of the Great Warding around the world, culminating in assaults on Lustria. On the Isthmus of Pahuax, a Beastmen army destroys the Monument of the Moon and the Monument of the Sun is desecrated. So many key nodes are lost that Chaos powers flood the world and the foresight of the Slann fails. Vashnaar the Tormentor then leads an invasion into Lustria. He unites Dark Elves, Beastmen and monsters beyond count. Attacks by Tiktaq'to stall the Chaos invaders long enough for Slann Mage-Priests to wake and defend Hexoatl. Source * : Warhammer Armies: Beastmen (6th Edition) ** : pg. 11 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Sigmar's Heirs ** : pg. 20 * : Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (7th Edition) ** : pg. 13 * : Warhammer Armies: Warriors of Chaos (8th Edition) ** : pg. 14 * : Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (6th Edition) ** : pg. 38 * : Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (8th Edition) ** : pg. 27 * : Warhammer Armies: The Empire (8th Edition) ** : pg. 17 * : 1: Blood of Aenarion (novel) by William King ** : Prologue * : Warhammer Fantasy Battles Core (8th Edition) ** : pg. 176 ** : pg. 455 Category:Beastmen Category:Timelines Category:B Category:T